


To Shake a Sinner's Hand

by VirusZeref



Series: Bill Cipher/Todoroki Natsuo Fic Collection [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bittersweet, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Character Study, Co-dependence, Comfort/Angst, Crossover, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Deals, Demon Powers, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dependence - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fire Powers, Heavy Angst, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mental Link, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Shapeshifting, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher, Temporary Character Death, The Journals (Gravity Falls), Todoroki Natsuo Centric, Triangle Bill Cipher, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Bill Cipher didn't die that dayAnother form, another time.Well, time to fuck shit up





	1. Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbluebeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluebeam/gifts).



> This is a self indulgenced AU and nothing more
> 
> I don't regret writing this!!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also this is for xbluebeam, thank you for dealing with my stupid rambles you beautiful human being!)

How fickle are memories?

 

They can be clear as day and night, or they can be cloudy and unsure of events that happened in one’s past life. Those are the types of memories Todoroki Natsuo had with him. Cloudy memories, memories that his mind tells him he needs to remember in order to survive. He didn’t possess a strong enough Quirk to even pose a threat to anyone anyways. He knows that. After all, his father made sure that he knew did every time they came into contact with each other during the holidays or special family events.  

 

His given name meant ‘summer’s life for a damn reason. Natsuo didn’t develop a strong enough Quirk from either of his parents, much to his father’s displeasure. Another failure and back to the drawing board to get a proper heir to his kingdom. His Quirk was barely anything, really: he could relate the temperature of his hands at will but only for short periods of time. Useful and considered widely helpful in the medical field, where most Quirkless people worked, but outside of the medical field? Natsuo was practically nothing.

 

Worthless.

 

Unwanted.

 

And unloved.

 

He was more or less the subject of bullying by his peers who had strong Quirks, something he related to with Shouto’s green-haired friend. But the only thing different about them was his surname; he was the eldest- second eldest son of Todoroki Enji, the Flame Hero, a Pro Hero in the Top Ten. He had a name that kept people at a distance because they knew how his father dismissed the media and his personality in general. One word and his bullies’ life would be ruined.

 

Or, that is what they thought.

 

His father didn’t give a damn about him- hell he probably had forgotten his name even though he was the one to name him the moment he was born. The Todoroki family name was also a reason he hadn’t run away like his big brother Touya or blabbed his mouth to the media. Sure, he wanted to do so, but what about his mom? And his siblings?

 

So Natsuo kept his mouth shut. 

 

But he is changing now, Natsuo, he isn’t the same as he was before.

 

Natsuo didn’t give a damn. His father made his life like a living hell, and he can shove his self-pity party somewhere else; Natsuo didn’t want it. He didn’t care about his father finally realising what he did was fucked up and not how a decent parent should act. At least, that is what he tells himself. He does appreciate that his father keeps a respectful distance away from him, or was it just his own resolution not to come into contact with him? Then again, his dad probably didn’t realise that he still existed. Natsuo was that unimportant.

 

He just wanted to forget everything and move away. But that would mean leaving Fuyumi, Shouto, and his mother behind. And Natsuo wouldn’t admit it to anyone but watching the broadcasted fight between his father and the Nomu High End was horrifying. He was terrified that his father might actually die. When he was little, a sickly child who was thrown away like garbage, he prayed to any god that would listen to stay his father away from him and his little brother. Sometimes, he even wished for him to die. His father would be gone and his mother would be back and everything would be okay.

 

But that was a child’s fantasy.

 

He learned how to deal with it.

 

Not the best solution to a lifetime worth of problems, but it was how he coped and how he didn’t drive himself insane. Even now, his mother was better after a decade of therapy but her doctors still deemed her incapable of taking care of her children. Even with all the medication and help she had been getting, there was always the risk of her going into another meltdown and hurting someone or herself. They would have to take care of her…

 

Of course, Natsuo blames his father. Having to deal with a tyrant of a husband and man-made his mother this way. Hell, his father was the one who burned Shouto’s face. Natsuo didn’t know all the details but he believes it with all his heart and soul. Fuyumi argues that their father wasn’t that bad when she was a child. Congrats, his father wasn’t a piece of shit before, but that piece of shit was what Natsuo grew up with and it’s what he remembers. No, past experiences with him were not going to change his mind. 

 

A rush of cold air blew through his room, cold enough to have him shivering in his sweater. Which was odd for three reasons; one, Natsuo ran cold like his mother, the cold never bothered him. Two, his door was closed and he had heating in his room and three, he didn’t have a window anywhere in sight.

 

“Do you really think you are that special, kid?”

 

Natsuo stood up immediately at the voice speaking to him and looked around. No one but him and his shadow was there; then again, once he looked at his shadow, he could have sworn that his shadow moved. Natsuo stared at it and then jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“It’s Shouto. Fuyumi wants to watch one of her dramas with us.”

 

“Sure! Gimme a moment!”

 

He looked around one more, deemed himself slowly going insane before heading out the door. Maybe some of his mother’s mental illness was bleeding into him.

 

If Natsuo had stayed a little longer, he would have realized that there was one thing that was out of place in his room. He didn’t own anything yellow, especially a neon yellow triangle which began to float to the centre of Natsuo’s room the moment he closed the door. Things were vastly different in this dimension; every mortal possessed some type of supernatural power. No Six Fingers, no Gravity Falls and no Pine twins to fuck shit up again. He was alone, with just a boy with Daddy issues that he could mould into whatever he wanted. He was extremely lucky he heard the cries of a disturbed mother just as he was being erased in Stan Pine’s mind. It was his summoning calling, meant for his ears only, and it was enough to squeeze through the gap of his erasure. It’s was really a shame he couldn’t have used her as his puppet but a deal was a deal.

 

He wondered if Todoroki Rei felt any remorse for throwing her second eldest child under the bus. To a demon of all things. A demon that is him. He smirked to himself and let his body morph naturally into what to be considered a human form. Appearances don’t matter to him but in order to woo this boy, he’ll need to look his best. He raised his hand to his face, watching the black hand grew large, his essence melting away in a prosthetic matter to form bone, then flesh, then skin and of course clothes. A black and golden suit with two long tail coats, black gloves and shiny, black dress shoes. With a snap of his fingers, he fashioned a black cane made of human bones.

 

What?

 

He was a demon, he was allowed to do that, but he had class. Unlike his brethren.

 

But he was forgetting something.

 

He checked himself, twisting his body in an unnatural way to look behind him. Clothes, gloves, shoes, cane, black eye...oh right!

 

His top hat!

 

It appeared at the mere thought of it, floating just above the hairs on his head as he sashayed over to the mirror. He looked good, fucking hot if he did say so himself. He looked younger than his human form in Gravity Falls, more like an older college student. A junior, maybe even a senior perhaps. A perfect disguise. After Weirdmageddon, he was bored just watching Natsuo grow up. He was strong enough now, strong enough and completely touched starved, and bitter for him to twisted into his own puppet. The kid wasn’t even bad looking.

 

He could eat him

 

Both sexually and literally.

 

He wondered what his flesh tasted like….

 

He looked at himself before grinning, sharp teeth and all. “Well, Bill my boy, let’s go and re-introduce ourselves to Todoroki Rei. We have to court our prey properly and I for one am a classy man.”

 

+++

 

Bill for the past 19 years was just asleep, residing in the bedroom of Todoroki Natsuo in the shadow of a triangle that wasn’t there. He wasn’t even in the main dimension but rather the small cavern that he created out of his feeble magic left. He just rested to regain his strength but he was always watching the family, it’s what he was ordered to do but Bill is a dream demon, much smarter than a human mother, even one that threatened to freeze him and shatter him into a thousand of pieces if he didn’t agree to the deal.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Bill loves making deals with humans, but that threat was just cute.

 

A cute attempt, but Bill isn’t the type to get scared.

 

Plus, in this world, despite people having Quirks, they have no idea how to deal with an actual supernatural creature, one born in the swirling abyss of chaos. If he possessed the boy, they would deem it as if his Quirk developed. Though that would be a stretch even for Bill, according to their research, Quirks develop at the age of 4 or at birth for some people, and Natsuo is very much past the age of his Quirk developing. In addition to that, he had a father who was very observant. Bill admired the training he put his son through, but he was disappointed that he realised what he has done was horrible.

 

Bill didn’t think so, but when has his opinion mattered in something that didn’t matter to him anyway. As he walked through the crowds, sometimes going through people, ah, the pleasure of having absolute power; he remembers the first time he came tumbling through a portal to this world. All because of the hysterical cries of a mother who had done a terrible thing. 

 

(Who also hasn't bothered to apologize about the whole thing but that was just Bill’s opinion.)

 

+++

 

_ It was hot. _

 

_ So very hot. _

 

_ Flames never burned him before, he was born in the swirling abyss of chaos! And bathed in the fires of the Underworld! Fire was his birthright, his beautiful, beautiful friend of destruction. He was an all-powerful dream demon, and if the people of Gravity Falls knew what he was capable of, they wouldn’t dare to fight back. They would be feeble and submissive at his feet, but alas half of his power laid dominant outside of the plains of Gravity Falls. That was why he needed Six Fingers to give him the code to open the gates to the world. He longed for that piece of his power, he could feel it calling to him, the call growing stronger and stronger as he counted down the days to Weirdangerdon.  _

 

_ He missed that part of himself, it reminded him of home. It was a part of his home, the piece that he consumes as he watched his own dimension burned. Forget what he said to Pine Tree and Six Fingers about how he burned down his own dimension himself. That wasn’t true, that was beyond true. As sociopathic he was, he loved his home, he would never set his home aflame, watching as his brethren burned. But he couldn’t, he was a demon of fire. _

 

_ How ironic for him to die in the flames. _

 

_ Especially the flames of his own, the bright blue flames that warmed the insides of him. He looked down at himself, frantic as his body became to melt. He couldn’t die! Not here in this dimension, not by the humans of this pathetic piece of land! _

 

_ No! _

 

_ He couldn’t die! _

 

_ He had so much to do, he needed the piece of his power back, he wanted his home back… _

 

_ At the thought of death at an earlier time, he would scoff at the thought. He was immortal, lived thousand years and consume the souls and flesh of millions of humans. Being threatened with death was not only tedious but just sad. _

 

_ And cute. _

 

_ But now, he was frantically shifting, watching in horror as Stan Pines watch him burn with a smile on his face. How dare he, HOW DARE HE SMILE WHILE HE WAS BURNING! _

 

_ But what could he do… _

 

_ Until...he heard his summoning call, it was faint and the human seemed to be crying but it was there.  _

 

_ And it was enough. _

 

_ Enough for him to invoke the words that he gained during his adventures throughout different dimensions. It gave him enough strength to continue to shift his form, all of his forms.  _

 

_ “A X O L O T L! My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return.” _

 

_ When Stan went to punch him, he managed to dodge it, just barely, opening a portal with the strength he could muster. A portal towards the summoning, the chanting and the crying. As he tumbled through space and time, he wondered how badly did someone fuck up to call for his help. He would have bothered to make himself presentable but he was too weak, only just barely survive his own erasure. But he was grateful to that mortal who decided to try to summon him just at that moment. In another dimension… _

 

_ No, in another future, the Pines family would have succeeded in erasing him. But that future wasn’t his future. Not today and not never.  _

 

_ The first thing he saw was white walls, a white bed and a woman with white hair, kneeling near the edge of the summoning circle, it wasn't the Cipher circle that was typically used to summon him. A common summoning circle for any kind of spirit that just so happened to hear was scratched into the floor with something. Bill could see a puddle of water behind her…. _

 

_ What world did he tumble into? _

 

_ “Cipher?” _

 

_ He bowed his head, just realizing he shifted into his human form. He tilted his head looking at her features. A frail woman, with tired, frantic eyes. They were grey...a beautiful colour with white as snow hair. Bill glanced around the room, he was in a hospital room but judging by the look of it.  _

 

_ A mental hospital. _

 

_ “That is me, Bill Cipher, your saviour. I should thank you really, you pretty much saved me from a horrible demise but I digress,” he said sitting crossed legs in the air looking down at her.  At the look of confusion on her face, he simply shrugged,  _

 

_ “But no matter, what seemed to be the problem, my dear…” _

 

_ “....I hurt him…” _

 

_ Oh! A backstory, he loved those! _

 

_ Though it depends on the story, sometimes backstories and trauma as just too cliche. _

 

_ As the woman told him of her married life, a husband that was a Pro Hero that obsessed over the title of the Number One Hero (Bill could relate), a child that ran away and her youngest which through a psychotic lapse of judgement, she poured boiling water on his face, scarring him for life. That honestly was the most interesting thing about this entire thing. Bill didn’t have the normal human notion that abuse wasn’t okay, but he didn’t really care, nor did he have plans to.  _

 

_ “So...Rei, may I call you Rei? Why did you tell me this? For me to forgive you of your sins?” Bill snickered before holding up a hand to silence her. She instantly froze in place. Wow, how bad are things in that household? If anything she was the definition of the stereotype of a meek, submissive Japanese woman. Only made to pop out babies and agree to whatever her husband told her.  _

 

_ Speaking of… _

 

_ “Question, if your husband hurt you and your family...then why did he put you in a mental hospital?” _

 

_ “I...I don’t know…” _

 

_ Bill stretched his arms and stood up, his feet finally touching the ground, “I still don’t know why I am here, I’m not a demon psychologist and though I am grateful for you helping me escape my damnation, there isn’t a need for me-” _

 

_ “I want to make a deal, with you. To protect my children” _

 

_ Oh? _

 

_ Alright, he’ll grant this wish. _

 

_ He leaned on his cane, Rei slowly standing up to face him. Her mind was set, judging by the look on her face. Bill loved making deals and he had a feeling that this one would be interesting. _

 

+++

 

Rei was just where he last saw her years ago, except she was a lot more stable than she was a while back. Which was an extreme improvement but Bill didn’t give a damn about her mental state. He wanted to remind her about her end of their deal and he was excited about it. Dressing up as a doctor and smooth-talking his way into getting full access to the hospital was a piece of cake. He couldn’t stop grinning underneath the paper mask as he followed the nurse towards Rei’s room. Most likely, she doesn’t remember making the deal in the first case.

 

But no matter, he’ll remind her.

 

“Todoroki Rei?”

 

“Yes…”

 

The nurse nodded at him and patted his shoulder, “I will be downstairs in the lobby, you know where the phones are.”

 

“Of course, my dear.”

 

The human swooned as he opened the door, closing it with a click. Rei sat near the window now, looking at the hospital garden below. Oh, how sweet, she has no idea who is coming to visit her. When she finally looked up, her eyes widen with horror. 

 

“You.”

 

Bill chuckled and ripped off the mask giving her a toothy grin, “Surprise! I haven’t seen you all these years, how have you been, Rei?”

 

The temperature in the room dropped but Bill wasn't bothered, the cold never bothered him anyway. 

 

Ouch, Frozen reference.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Bill shrugged and moved to sit on her bed, cross his legs together, “It depends on your definition of want, though I see you are anxious for me to leave you alone in your room so I’ll make it quick. The deal you made years ago is still active.” She blinked, confused before realisation hit her like a freight train. Or since he was in Japan, a bullet train.

 

“No...you can’t.”

 

Bill showed her a toothy grin, “I can and I will. You made the deal and don’t you blame it on your mental state, you were still in control of your actions.” He stood up and bowed towards her, 

 

“But don’t worry, I will take good care of your son, Natsuo.”

 

“I’ll tell him about you.”

 

He sneered and loomed over her, lifting her chin to look up at him, “Sweet, sweet Rei. What are you going to tell him? That you made a deal with a demon to save your sickly middle child exchange for me to have him? What do you think he is going to say, is he going to be delighted in the fact his mother handed him off to a demon? Me of all people, Todoroki Rei. You fucked up big time.” He smiled at the tears in her eyes before patting her cheek in a mock gesture

 

“But I will promise you this, I won’t let anyone hurt him. He is pretty cute.”

 

+++

 

Mom has been acting weird around him. 

 

More than usual and Natsuo didn’t really know what was on her mind. His mom didn’t really say much to him and instead turned her attention on his siblings, especially Shouto. Natsuo couldn’t help feeling a little jealous and disappointed by it. Sure, his little brother had been through a lot because of their father but so as the rest of them. Was his suffering not as valid as his little brother? 

 

“You look like her tormentor, my dear.”

 

Natsuo flinched, hearing a voice inside his head. Expect it seemed as if someone was standing right behind him, a male, based on the sound and tone, wasn’t that much older than him. But no one but his mother, Fuyumi and Shouto were there. Natsuo crossed his arms, suddenly uncomfortable in this setting. Normally he and Fuyumi visit their mom on the weekdays and Shouto comes on the weekends, or at least once a month now. Natsuo didn’t really know why Shouto only visited their mom now after a decade. The one thing he was grateful for from his father that he didn’t bar them from visiting her, even Shouto. Though the reasons she didn’t let them see her was really her decision, not his father’s.

 

“And she has made other decisions during her stay here, and some of them involve you, my dear. I really need to start calling you something else than my dear.”

 

“Natsu?”

 

The soft concern in his mom’s voice sent a flash of anger through him. So now she wanted to have his attention? He gets it, he looked too much like their father and his mom didn’t really want a reminder of him, which was partly the reason he kept dying the red spots in his hair but it wasn’t just that. If someone puts them side by side, one can automatically tell he was Endeavor’s son versus his father and Shouto. Shouto was the one that looked so much like their mother. 

 

“I’m fine.” He gave a brief smile before heading towards the door. “I got to leave earlier, studying for an exam.”

 

“Oh.”” His mom looked unhappy that he was leaving but nodded her head. “Alright, be safe, Natsu.”

 

He shrugged. “Aren’t I always.”

 

Natsuo gave a brief wave before closing the door and walking down the hallway, hands in his pockets. He knew that his mom was still uncomfortable with seeing Shouto, specifically his right side. He didn’t know why though, it wasn’t like she had anything to do with it. Their father was the cause of all their suffering. Natsuo was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice two doctors coming across his path. He ended up crashing into one of them. Natsuo stumbled, tripping on his own feet and falling backwards. 

 

Only to be grabbed last minute before he hit the ground. 

 

“Damn, you gotta watch where you are going, kid.”

 

Natsuo scowled at being called a kid and was about to say so but the words fell from his mouth when he looked up. The man he bumped into wasn’t Japanese as far as he could tell. Tan skin, and piercing yellow eyes, almost glowing in the light. He had literal golden hair with an undercut of black. 

 

He was…

 

Gorgeous. 

 

“So… are we going to be in a dance position the entire time in the middle of the hallway? Not that I mind it of course.” That statement brought Natsuo the real world, his face turning a bright red at his position. His body was bent downwards in a female dance position, with the man’s face gazing down at him. Their faces were close...very close. 

 

“I…”

 

The man chuckled and helped him stand on his feet, Natsuo looking down at the grounds, his hands immediately jamming into his pockets. When he decided to look up again he got a better look at the man’s face. He didn’t look like an older gentleman, he looked about Natsuo’s age, maybe an older college student. His mind was plagued with questions with few little answers, did they go to the same college?  Natsuo knew most of the students in his field, but he never saw this person before in the college campus.

 

“I’m a transfer student here. Name’s Bill, Bill Cipher.” Natsuo was guided to a discreet area, unseen by the people who walked up and down the halls. He had to constantly look up when he was talking to Bill. Natsuo himself was considered average height but Bill was almost just as taller as his father, perhaps even eye-level. 

 

He got to know more about Bill; besides going to classes at the same college that Natsuo attended, he worked at the mental hospital. But that is all he got to know about him, the other man wanted to know about him, paying almost focused attention to Natsuo as he talked. He liked it, no one has ever paid that much attention to him and his interests. Even in his friend group, he was the one that got talked over. 

 

“You’re a fine piece of work, Natsuo.”

 

“Natsu...you can call me Natsu.”

 

Bill grinned, taking Natsuo’s hand and bringing it to his lips, “Alright, Natsu.” He smirked at the blush on Natsuo’s face, relishing in the embarrassment. “Aw, you’re cute when you do that, but I have to go, I’m almost done with my break.” 

 

Natsuo nodded, understanding that completely since he volunteered at the hospital nearby, “Okay….will I see you in class.”

 

“You can see me whatever you like, sunshine.” Bill kissed his fingers before leaning forward to give a brief kiss to his temple. He brought his finger to his lips and winked before walking away, leaving Natsuo standing there in awe. No one...has done this to him before. Or acting like this towards him. 

 

But you two just met.

 

Natsuo just stood there until his brother and sister found him, then getting scolded about lying about having to study. He wasn’t lying, he just lost track of time….

 

And he was lying about having to study. He really did have an exam the next day. 

 

“So who had you standing there like a lovesick girl?”

 

Fuyumi tapped Shouto’s head sternly. “Shouto!”

 

His little brother only shrugs, “I’m just telling what I saw. None of the girls or guys you have dated has made you act this before.” 

 

Natsuo crossed his arms and said nothing, looking out of the car window. He could hear Fuyumi stating that if Natsuo wanted to tell them, then he would but until then they should say anything. He almost outright laughed at that. His family was infamous for learning everything about his girlfriends or boyfriends and potentially scaring them off, which has happened many times before.

 

Fuyumi can be one scary woman when she wanted to be. 

 

Then again, they are like that. Cool, level-headed people with explosive tempers. Natsuo made a mental note to finally look up if you can get explosive tempers genetically or that was just something that they all developed under his father’s household. His mind drew back to Bill, the boy was simply...alluring, mysterious. In a way, they were similar to each other, Natsuo having to go around in public pretending like his home life wasn’t shit. That his mom wasn’t absent from his life only merely stuck in a mental hospital.

 

Despite only talking to Bill for 20 minutes, he felt like he could talk to him about anything. 

 

Though there was the issue with the eyepatch. 

 

Wow, he had fallen hard. 

 

+++

 

Bill Cipher wasn’t stupid, he had been living longer than the Earth itself. Three trillion years of chaos and destruction, it’s almost laughable that he would have been defeated by two mortal twins who were 12 years old. But, he was going to be careful this time, resting inside of Todoroki Natsuo’s room, deep into his pocket of the Mindscape had him looking back at what went wrong. The first couple of years, he had scoffed, he was Bill Cipher, master of the mind, he didn’t make mistakes. 

 

But now.

 

He knew.

 

His own ego.

 

Of course, being an immortal being, one would have to have a big ego, unlike his parallel counterpart William. Though, now that he is taking the time to think about his counterpart, he was sure that they had finally stopped pretending to be meek and act like the demon they were. Who knows, he might be seeing him around the Mindscape soon. That wouldn’t really be that much of a problem if William didn’t interfere with his prey. Bill’s prey was his prey and he didn’t like to share it. 

 

But he was getting off-topic.

 

Todoroki Natsuo.

 

He only spoke to the kid once and god, the number of unresolved issues of parental neglect and emotional confusion. And this was the kid that Todoroki Enji didn’t force into training?

 

God, Natsuo had more issues than his brother. 

 

Bill sat back in his chair, surrounded by white walls. God, he hated the colour white, why did humans make the hospital colours white? Does white stand for hope or something? Or repentance? Bill rubbed his face, suddenly annoyed with the colour. He could just burn the place down with everyone in it but that would complicate things. You can’t seduce a mourning human apparently, they’ll take that you don’t care. 

 

And really Bill doesn’t give a damn. But he can’t hurt Natsuo’s mother, no matter how annoying the woman can be, always watching him speak to the other residents of the mental hospital, the ones that were levels beyond her. The ones that couldn’t be saved. 

 

But he plagued her with constant nightmares so he was even. 

 

But how would he do this?

 

Research.

 

Wow, he sounded just like Pine Tree and Six Fingers. Bill hummed as he opened the laptop, and with a click of his fingers got what he wanted. He should probably learn how to use a computer as a normal human being but he was currently in his office in the middle of the night, most of the nurses and doctors had gone home for the night with a few taking the night shifts with him as well. Oh yeah, he should probably register himself as a student so he didn’t seem off-putting. Bill snorted while conjuring up another laptop to work on that. Of course, he would have to fake what his Quirk was, which would be a hard thing to do. His powers were considered normal probably advanced like his parents.

 

But in this dimension, his abilities were god-like. If he revealed that, then there would be a problem, namely people wondering why he wanted to be a nurse. 

 

“Gods and I thought this world was less complicated than Pine Tree and Shooting Star’s.”

 

But he continued anyway, planning to register before he looks at Natsuo’s school files and medical files. 

 

“Entering the Mindscape, no; possession...ha! Definitely not, who would trust someone who can possess people.”

 

“Oh! Shapeshifting! It’s common, and I can simply explain that mine is more powerful! Perfect.” 

 

Once that was finished he leaned back away and focused his attention on Natsuo’s files. “Now, snowflake, what type of person are you? Besides having abandonment issues.”

 

Natsuo was a straight A student, with many clubs and activities under his belt. Impressive, probably an excuse to not be in the house all the time. All this work and activities it’s a wonder how the kid managed to have free time for himself. Or he was the typical top student who doesn’t know the basic concept of fun. One older sister and one younger brother. Adding in another sibling who had apparently run away from home too and you have a family who is broken into pieces, each family member is trying to repair it in their own way. Well, that wasn’t going to work. 

 

And throwing in Bill into the mix too. 

 

Excellent brew for chaos.

 

“Anyways….what is your medical history, I want to see what I am working with.” 

 

He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again, underestimating the human body. Though in his defence, Pine Tree was a horrible excuse for a human being really. The kid at the age of 12 was almost any adult human Bill had come across, sleep deprived, bitter, generally suspicious of everything and everyone around them. 

 

Or that could just be a Pine family thing. Bill didn’t know or gave a damn. 

 

“Okay, snowflake, impress me.”

 

Bill was disappointed in an instant. Despite coming from two parents with extremely powerful Quirks, his was a scratch of the surface. Hell, even his sister had a stronger Quirk than him, granted it wasn’t like their little brother but it was average. Todoroki Natsuo could be considered Quirkless if anything else. It wasn’t a mystery why the kid wanted to go into the medical field. Bill didn’t have a problem with that, he could handle dealing with a vessel that barely didn’t have power. It was a lot easier for his own powers to shine through. 

 

One problem.

 

The kid is heat sensitive. 

 

Which isn’t just a problem, it’s a huge problem for Bill. He wields fire like it was nothing; sure he could force Natsuo to use his power but he didn’t know the damage it could cause. You can’t work with a damaged vessel.

 

But there was an upside, Bill could train him. Todoroki Natsuo was still Todoroki Enji’s son, he has to have some of that Hellfire running through his veins. He just needed a spark, a trigger to make it happen. If Bill could get him to handle the heat of his blue flames, then he was fine. Obviously, Bill wanted to use his white flames but that part of his power was locked away somewhere. But it was close.

 

He could the humming of his power more than ever before.

 

“Well, Todoroki Natsuo,” Bill said to himself with a sly grin on his face. “I hope you don’t mind being the playtoy of a demon, granted it probably wouldn’t end well for you.”

 

+++

 

College was boring and Bill hated it. 

 

He was only 30 minutes into his very first class and he wanted to scratch his good eye out. And to make matters worse, there really wasn’t a point because Natsuo wasn’t in this class. This was psychology, working around the human mind. This was child’s play to Bill, he was the master of the mind. Though there were a few things that he himself didn’t know about that mind, and that piqued his interest. Hey, humans were not so worthless after all, but still. 

 

The arrogance of the professor…

 

Gods.

 

Bill was arrogant himself but it was earned through years and years of messing with human beings and being all powerful. But this, come on, so this professor gains like six PhDs that doesn’t mean he is better than the students sitting there listening to his rambling around his inferior classmates in his youth. Some of these kids’ answers are actually intelligent and thought out but alas the professor shut them down in an effort to make himself seem better. Bill snorted at the discussion of sexuality and if it’s due to trauma or other outside influences.

 

Please, human beings are the only species in any world that would give a damn about this.

 

Which is a weird thing to discuss since this world is a lot more open to the LGBT community than the United States back in Gravity Falls? Then again Bill was comparing two vastly different years, he was in Gravity Falls in 2012-2016 verses this world, which was well into the future. Plus, it wasn’t like Japan bother to hide how they feel about the LGBT community of its citizens, the majority of people were welcome versus some of the older generations. Then again, those were wasting away in Bill’s opinion, one snap of his fingers and they were dust. 

 

“Cipher, are you listening?”

 

Bill grinned and tilted his head in a symbol of innocence, something he wasn’t in the slightest. “Yes, I am, however, I am confused with the context that someone who isn’t apart of this community gets to have a say in what they are and who they are. Sure, trauma can diffuse someone from a particular gender however in the most likely sense, it’s just how the human person is and one shouldn’t spend their time and energy trying to figure out why.”

 

Bill snorted as the professor was shell-shocked, stunned even before collecting himself and coughing. “Very good, Cipher…”

 

Good.

 

Shut the fuck up you stupid bag of blood.

 

As a demon, gender, sexuality was pretty much void to him. Sure, he called himself male and had a male form but he could be whatever he liked, a man, a woman, a fucking tree. He rubbed his forehead and mentally counting down the time he doesn’t have to deal with this professor.

 

Bill might just kill him for the hell of it.

 

Actually, not for the hell of it, he needed to stop having so many impulsive reactions to things that annoy him that result in someone’s or something’s death. No matter how annoying those things can get. Bill learned this lesson back in Gravity Falls, he will not fall into the same habits again. Different world, a different way of acting and thinking. He was incredible at thinking on the fly but this world was truly going to test him and he needed to be ready for that. As far as he looked, no one in Japan had really looked into the true supernatural after the discovery of Quirks. 

 

Then again, Gravity Falls, Oregon was a special case and Bill didn’t recall stepping foot in Japan at all. No one knew who he was or what he is truly capable of and honestly, Bill wants to keep it that way. Even Rei didn’t know what he was capable of, he wasn’t a typical demon after all. 

 

He had class.

 

And less of an appetite for possessing children and making them slaughter their families in cold blood. Again, he had class and it’s almost so easy to seduce a child. Bill needed a challenge. And it looks like he was going to get one out of Natsuo. 

 

So Bill begrudgingly pushed the thoughts of slaughtering that professor to the backburner and only half-listened. He would need some general information about human emotions so he would able to copy a few and make it seem believable. Being sarcastic, cheeky and sometimes annoying wasn’t much of an emotion. 

 

But everything is an illusion.

 

Ah, the joys of being a trillion-year-old demon. One didn’t have to care about what others said and one can travel life without much of a fear of dying. 

 

Or that’s how Bill used to think. He used to think that he was invincible, that humans were nothing compared to him.

 

That really wasn’t the case.

 

As shown in Gravity Falls, you mess with human beings and have their world crashing down on them, they’ll always find a way to make things right again. A touching and almost childish philosophy, but it had worked. Bill suddenly frowned at his fingers. 

 

Had he changed?

 

Based on the new topic brought onto them by this professor, traumatic experiences can bring on changes in people. Which is almost laughable since Bill was a demon of all things and not a resident of this world. But it did make some lick of sense. 

 

But how much of him has changed?

 

“I won’t hurt your son.”

 

Yeah….that.

 

Old Bill would have probably twisted Todoroki Natsuo from an early age, make him his puppet and brought chaos on that whole family. Why did he wait so long to do anything? 

 

Great, he didn’t even know what he was doing anymore.

 

That was a problem.

 

What was the purpose of him being here? If he were to start Weirdmageddon all over again, that would be a massive problem. This world had Heroes, people that could stop him in his tracks. 

 

This was starting to get even more complicated than he wanted. Why couldn’t anything just be simple, clean cut, and dry? 

 

Bill needed a goal, something...anything that could keep him distracted. Something that could keep him from wallowing in the guilt and loss of losing his home and losing his power. The piece that made him whole. 

 

He missed home.

 

Screw what he said to Ford, he didn’t burn his home, that was someone else. Or what it really him who caused the fire? Bill couldn’t remember and he didn’t want to. But the memories kept coming back. Why? Bill hated this, he needed an outlet. 

 

“Class dismissed.”

 

The demon didn’t bother to hear what the lesson was, nor did he care. He wanted to get out of there, out of his own head. He was the first one out of the door, his pace fast and shoving students who got into his way with a growl low in his throat. He didn’t have time for this. 

 

“Bill?”

 

He turned, seeing a familiar head of white hair in the crowd of bustling students before a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a somewhat empty area. Bill immediately put on a grin before facing the shorter male, looking down at him. 

 

“Hello, snowflake.”

 

He relished in the brief blush of red on Natsuo’s face. This boy hadn’t had anyone really compliment him if he constantly acts like this. The kid looked like the typical college student or a student in general, books in hands with a satchel hanging from his shoulders, stuffed with additional books and papers filling it to the brim. Dressed like a nerd too, a button up with a light blue sweater over it, the only difference being that he wore a varsity jacket too. Probably just came inside from a different building.

 

Bill cleared his throat, “You just came from another building?” 

 

“Yeah, I have a class here.”

 

Well, here goes nothing. Bill leaned over, getting into Natsuo’s personal space with ease, and offering a gloved hand to him. “Mind if I walk you to class, starlight?” 

 

That nickname earned him a bit of a shove. “Are you ever going to use my actual name.”

 

“Not going to happen snowflake, I’ll ask again. Mind if I walk you to class?”

 

His outstretched itched to burst into his classic blue flames, but he forced down that instinct. Don’t want to scare off his prey after all, especially since flames are typically not very welcoming to Natsuo. He hesitated for a moment before breaking into a smile and taking Bill’s hand. As they walked to class, Bill could hear whispered from the other students, primarily the girls.

 

He chuckled, amused, “You seem to be quite popular here, snowflake.”

 

Natsuo had shrugged, “My...father is currently the Number One Hero for starters.”

 

“Hm, and it’s not because you are holding the hand of another male?”

 

“No, no one really cares that much.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

As they walked, hand in hand, Natsuo started to open up to him. Soon with a few jokes he had learned over the years, he had the kid laughing within 15 minutes. Bill liked his laugh, he didn’t know why but it was the first time he valued a human being’s laugh.

 

Hm, was he getting soft?

 

Natsuo pulled his hand making them both stop in a door, “We’re here.”

 

Bill looked at his own schedule, “Hm, it appears that we will not have classes together until tomorrow. Am I allow to see you again, my dear?” 

 

“It depends on if you are going to continue to flirt with me, Cipher.”

 

Bill straightened, with a grin on his face, “Oh? Do you like my flirting.”

 

“It’s adequate.”

 

“I smell a challenge, Todoroki.”

 

Natsuo snorted at him with a gleam in his eyes, “See you around, Cipher.” Bill watched him go with an interest in his golden eyes. Natsuo wasn’t the boy that he observed the past couple of years, he clearly had a backbone. Which is essential for standing up to his father in the first place as Bill had seen. Bill had been wallowing in self-pity about his purpose in this world. He didn’t know it yet, and he was starting not to care. 

 

He wanted the missing piece of him, and he will do everything in his power to get it back. But as for now.

 

He wanted to break Todoroki Natsuo. Break him to the point that he was emotionally and physically dependent on Bill and Bill only. 

 

Bill walked away with a wicked smile on his face. He had a plan,  a very good plan and will go well if no one got in his way. 

 

_ “Todoroki Natsuo, would you shake a poor sinner’s hand?” _


	2. Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise between Natsuo and Bill, as well as small cracks and strains in his relationship with his own family.
> 
> Bill tries to make sense of this world 
> 
> And introduces Natsuo to the mindscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Fuyumi thanked the nurse who led her to her mother’s hospital room. She was a little confused about the fact that her mother requested that she came alone. That was a little concerning, normally she or her siblings have to request that they visit their mom. Not the other way around. Was she finally going to face their father in person? Did she want advice on that? Well, whatever it is, Fuyumi would do everything in her power to see that it happens. 

 

She knocked on the door and entered. Her mother appeared to be waiting for her for some time, pacing the length of her room, her hands fidgeting as she clasped them together. Fuyumi knew she was nervous, it was a habit that she herself has picked up from her. Fuyumi gave her mother a smile, a smile that wasn’t returned. 

 

“Mom, is there something wrong?”

 

Her mother gave her a small smile, “I am doing okay, did Shouto or Natsuo try to come with you?”

 

Fuyumi took a seat and shook her head, “No, Shouto was busy with training and schoolwork. Natsuo is busying himself with classwork.”

 

“I see. Fuyumi has...Natsuo been acting odd?”

 

“Odd? How?”

 

Her mother sighed, “Just doing things out of the ordinary for him.”

 

Fuyumi shook her head, “No, the only thing that was odd was that he had been seeing someone. I don’t know who though but it’s enough to make him keep whomever it is out of from his mouth. He won’t tell me anything.”

 

Her mother looked a little frightened at that statement. Fuyumi tilted her head, “Mom?”

 

“Can you check on him, please? For me?”

 

“Of course, Mom?”

 

“Thank you Fuyumi.”

 

What was going on? She was confused. Her parents were really the stoic type, even her mother. They won’t tell her anything or any of her siblings anything and that frustrated her. Fuyumi will have to dig into what was her mother so frightened. And what did it have to do with Natsuo? 

 

Her little brother was honestly a wildcard. Fuyumi knew what to expect from Shouto who was stoic and emotionally repressed due to their father’s harsh attitude and training, but Natsuo had none of that. He didn’t run away as Touya-nii did, nor did he deal with the harsh training that Shouto did. 

 

It was obvious to anyone that Natsuo was the son who was neglected. Forgotten. It broke Fuyumi's heart, and she had to wonder if she had a part in that. She couldn’t imagine what emotional turmoil was happening within her brother. If he did, he was damn good at not showing it. Though living in the dorms due to activities and school work was a factor, Natsuo wasn’t really home except on the weekends, starting from Friday onward. 

 

Fuyumi left her mother’s room more confused than ever. When she attempted to talk about other things, like her mother’s therapy sessions or something that her father did, Rei would nod then ask about Natsuo’s routine. It was almost like she was paranoid that something was going to happen to him, which now that Fuyumi thought about it- it was a bit too late to start being paranoid. Natsuo is 19, he’s about to turn 20 in about 6 months, he was more than capable of taking of himself despite being a little more Quirkless than she or Shouto. Plus, it helped that they all had her father’s name attached to theirs…

 

Maybe Fuyumi should check on him more…

 

She nearly bumped into someone with her pondering in her mind. Fuyumi muttered a frantic apology before moving on, missing the stranger’s golden glowing eyes trailing after hers. 

 

Todoroki Fuyumi…

 

Snowflake’s older sister.

 

It didn’t take a genius to know that Rei requested Fuyumi personally, he had handled the filing of the request himself. Bill was going to check up on her but he had better things to do. Like spying on Natsuo for example and figuring out the exact or close location of his power. If he tried to do it back in Gravity Falls, his true form would be exposed and it’s just annoying and tedious to rule Gravity Falls if everyone was dead just by looking at him. It would be so tiring honestly. 

 

Bill nodded at another nurse and slipped into his office and locked the door. All while, shedding his human form to stretch for a moment. Well, technically his triangle form isn’t his true form, it’s one of his forms but it is one that he is so comfortable with now, he just deemed it his normal form. He can be anything, he so chooses. 

 

Though now that he thinks about it, he entered this dimension for the first time not as a triangle but as something else. With this place being three-dimensional, his form took the form of a triangle. 

 

Bill rubbed his single eye and floated to his lone laptop sitting on his desk. Gathering dust. Well, he knows how to use it but he can look up information within his own knowledge within an instant. 

 

Speaking of information….

 

Todoroki Natsuo.

 

Actually being around the kid versus observing at the distance was vastly different. It was surprisingly enjoyable to be around the kid, he was smart, snark and oh so innocent about a lot of things about the world. Natsuo may not look it but he was a sheltered kid, his father and his father’s last name had protected him from the scary terrifying around him. Bill see the looks that the other kids give him, the stares and the whispers that he sees. Bill fully knows that some of the kids would do anything to be in Natsuo’s place, but wouldn’t dare to touch him due to his father’s influence and well-known reputation. 

 

Natsuo should consider himself lucky, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. They just met...in due time. In due time. 

 

Now, how to wrap him around his finger….

 

Bill floated there, thinking. He couldn’t really think of anything until a knock on the door. He blinked, instantly turning into his human form and placing a calm smile on his face. Bill was a little irritated but he needed to play the part since he was in a damn mental hospital in the first place. 

 

“Yes?”

 

The door open and honestly Bill wasn’t sure if he should be pleased and annoyed at the fact it was Natsuo shyly entering his office and not a nurse. Granted he would be probably much ruder to the nurse but he digresses. He opened his arms and walked forward towards him.

 

“Snowflake! What brings you here?”

 

The kid blushed and shuffled his feet, “I wanted….”

 

“Yes, speak up.”

 

“I wanted to see...you…”

 

Bill lifted Natsuo’s chin up and smiled, “Aw my dear, I am simply touched. But don’t you have a mother to visit day?”

 

One eyebrow was raised, “How did you know?”

 

Bill simply shrugged, move some strands of his hair out of his eyes, “I worked the front office most of the week so I get handed the written request form.” He backed up a bit, bringing Natsuo with him and the other male wrapped his arms around his lean, thin waist. 

 

“It’s improper for a patient’s family member to get involved with a member of the hospital,” Natsuo muttered. If that a reminder to himself or to Bill, he didn’t know. All he did was brush the side of the boy’s pale face. God, his skin was so soft, like a fucking baby. Natsuo shuddered in his touch and leaned into his hand for more, all while Natsuo’s own hand going to touch his eyepatch. Bill growled and batted the hand away, putting it to his lips.

 

“In due time, snowflake in due time. I don’t know if I can trust you yet?”

 

“Yet you play this game?”

 

Bill’s mouth twisted into a sly smile all while bowing Natsuo’s torso toward the ground with himself leaning over the kid with a predatory look on his face. Natsuo’s free hand was wrapped around Bill’s waist as to steady himself. 

 

“What game are you referring to my dear?” Bill purred, lifting Natsuo up effortless on his desk, his thumb rubbing against Natsuo’s cold lips. “I haven’t done anything to you, sweetheart.” Natsuo shuddered in his touch, pulling on Bill’s shirt bringing him closer. 

 

“You’re a demon... _ you corrupted me _ .”

 

_ Oh, how  _ **_right_ ** _ you are snowflake.  _

 

Bill raised an eyebrow, lips almost touching, he could feel the cold panting breath of Natsuo on his lips. He didn’t stop himself from trailing a hand down Natsuo’s broad chest and torso, resting it just inches away from his bulge, “Oh if I’m a demon then what does that make you? A defenceless mortal that stumbled into my realms all of the past three weeks?”

 

“I’m not defenceless!”

 

“Even better, you’re a goddamn angel, my angel and if you are accusing me of corrupting you then, I guess I have to be more than that, Natsuo.”

 

“Shit…”

 

Bill purred at the full body shiver just as the other man’s name rolled off his tongue. Damn, was the kid getting hard or something, not that Bill was complaining, he was rather enjoying this thing himself. He was going to say more when a knock on his office door had them both jumping apart. Natsuo’s face was a bright red, while Bill’s white lab coat was dishevelled from his body. He calmly pulled the sleeves up, 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Excuse me, Cipher but you have a meeting in 10 minutes.”

 

“Alright, thank you.”

 

Damn, he forgot about that. Oh, well. Bill turned to Natsuo and backed him to the wall, immediately bringing his hands above his head in one swift movement. 

 

“Hey!”

 

Bill shushed him, their lips barely touching again, “Now, now snowflake we need to be quiet. Now, if you want to back out now, you can. You can left and pretend you never saw me.”

 

Natsuo looked confused, the damn kid was fucking adorable, it was taking everything of Bill’s power not to ravish him there and here. “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t be so naive, snowflake. The world is a scary place, but I can be so much scary…”

 

“I doubt that highly.”

 

Oh. Natsuo was referring to his father. Sure, Todoroki Enji can be a terrifying person but Natsuo hasn’t seen Bill when he was mad. Even the Pine twins have only seen a fraction of Bill’s fury and judging by what his brethren had said about it. No one wants to make Bill truly mad. He had only been truly mad once or twice in his long life. All those punishments he gave to the Egyptians, anyone who failed to make the portal, those were merely punishments. He wasn’t mad, he was simply annoyed. 

 

Natsuo wouldn’t be able to make Bill mad, ever.

 

What…

 

Where did that come from?

 

“Bill?”

 

Bill looked over at the boy, who looked concerned. Ha, imagine being concerned for the wellbeing of a demon, though he appreciated the sentiment. He reached out of stroke the other boy’s cheek, purposely pinching it in the progress. He laughed at the face Natsuo made, before patting it. 

 

“Run along, Natsuo, or...perhaps you want me to walk you to the front door?”

 

Natsuo blushed and looked down at the ground, “N..No, I can manage by myself. Can I see you again...during class.”

 

Bill cupped Natsuo’s face with a sly smile, “But of course darling.”

 

“I don’t like that, nickname.”

 

“So be it  _ snowflake _ .”

 

+++

 

Natsuo walked out of the hospital, only pausing briefly to zip up his jacket till it reached his neck. Not that it was necessary, he ran cold like his mom, so the cold weather didn’t really bother him that much. But he rather out deals with Fuyumi’s nagging about him catching a cold when he got home. Climbing on his motorcycle, he attempted to take his mind off of what his mom was telling him today. Fuyumi told them that mom wanted to see him alone so he went without hesitation. 

 

It was his mom after all.

 

But it was odd, she was acting weird, kept looking at the door like someone was standing there watching them, listening in on their conversation. It took much reassurance on his side to convince her that no one was listening or watching him. He even had to open the door on multiple occasions to calm her nerves. Natsuo made a mental note to himself to ask his sister what medications were his mother taking because he has a feeling the doctors were increasing her dosage without her family’s knowledge. 

 

Their conversation went fairly well, he was talking to her about school life and his studies, while she listened carefully, her eyes looking at the hospital garden every now and again. Natsuo wished he could walk with her there but it wasn’t permitted. Visitors and the patients had to be in the room to prevent any mishaps from happening.

 

It was one of the rare moments that Natsuo wished he could use his father to get what he wanted. 

 

The other moment was the motorcycle he was riding home with. Though, that had been a gift from his father on his 19th birthday, one of the rare moments that Todoroki Enji even acknowledged his mere presence. Natsuo still didn’t fathom how he knew about which model that Natsuo wanted. He was planning on saving up for it until his father on the morning of his birthday on his way to work tossed him the keys and muttered a brief “Happy Birthday”.

 

Fuyumi was happy about it.

 

Natsuo had merely glared at the motorcycle for a while, trying to decide what game was his father playing it. But it was still his and Natsuo didn’t have to spend a fucking cent on it so he wasn’t really complaining that much. 

 

That didn’t mean he was going to expect more gifts from his father anyways. 

 

But going back to the topic of his mother. She had been passive-aggressively pressuring him to talk about his friends and possible romantic partners. Or that was how she put it, he forgets that his mother despite being 3 years younger than his father, she was still old. Natsuo didn’t really say much, and how could he? Any friend he has, he places at an arm's length, not wanting them to get too close to him. He didn’t invite friends over anyways, not that they wanted to, due to his father’s people's’ skills. They were the type of friends that he hung out with during classes, lunches and parties but that was it. As for any girlfriend, or boyfriend that he had, it didn’t really last that long. 

 

They were either only dating him because of how wealthy his father was or they were just simply too busy with their conflicting schedules.

 

Natsuo avoided speaking about Bill...for a while until his mother mentioned a new nurse working at the hospital.

 

_ “Hm? Oh, his name is Bill Cipher.” _

 

_ His mother’s eyes widen and tilted her head, “How do you know him?” So Natsuo had to confess that he crashed into the man for the first time and he walked him to class. All while, his mother pressed her lips together in a thin line, which remained Natsuo of the picture of his family on his father’s desk. They were all wearing the same expression, but Natsuo couldn’t pinpoint when the picture of taken. Just that it was one of the moments that his father looked at him with pride in his eyes.  _

 

_ Oh, it was his graduation from elementary school.  _

 

_ “So you met him?” _

 

_ “Yes, mom is that a problem…?” _

 

_ She had sighed and looked out the window, “I...I don’t know, but...Natsuo...I..just be careful around him?” _

 

_ Natsuo was confused, what was his mother talking about, “Be careful? Why? Is he one of dad’s sidekicks?” _

 

_ “Oh, no, he is not. Just...be careful around him. I don’t trust him.” _

 

That was...oddly cryptic.

 

It was a little bit of a rebellion that he ended up going to Bill’s office room anyways. Sure, Bill was a little erratic and flamboyant but that was it. Natsuo couldn’t see any malicious intent with Bill, just that they were both lusting after each other only after meeting and talking for about three weeks. Natsuo stopped the motorcycle once he reached his house and leaned against it.

 

No one had made him feel that way, except Bill. Which scared the fuck out of him. 

 

Why?

 

_ What was so different about Bill? _

 

Was it the mysterious air that the other had around him? Natsuo had his own secrets to hide too, so he could see the similarities between them. He just sat there on his bike for a while more, removing his helmet before shuffling his feet to his house. No matter how long he had been living there or visiting from the college dorms, he always got the feeling of dread that never faded. 

 

It probably wouldn’t fade, no matter what he did.

 

Maybe if Bill was there with him...he would be less afraid to step in that house.

 

Where did that thought come from?

 

He opened the door and was greeted with silence. His sister must be in her room or something. Though he didn’t expect to see his father walk past him, before pausing to look at him. Natsuo swallowed and glared, daring him to say anything. 

 

“Natsuo...did you visit your mother?”

 

“Yes...problem with that?”

 

“No.”

 

Immediate silent as his father watched him kick off his shoes before speaking again, “Check on mom’s medications, I think they are giving her a larger dosage than she needs. She was acting odd...paranoid?”

 

His father nodded, “I see, I’ll check, it’s probably a misunderstand…”

 

Natsuo sneered, “Who was the one who put her in there in the first place?” He internally relished in the visible flinch in the older man before stalking away into his room, unwilling to deal with more conversations with his father that he had to. Natsuo noticed Fuyumi’s disapproving stare at him, her door open just a crack but he shook his head and closed his door before collapsing on his bed. 

 

He was suddenly so tired, his eyelids felt heavy.

 

_ Natsuo opened his eyes and he appeared to be floating in his room. Well, what looked like his room. It was breaking apart, particles of it floating into a blue scape before disappearing in a flash of sparkles. Oddly enough, he wasn’t afraid of floating up there, himself. But this wasn’t his room, or at least apart of the house that he didn’t recognize. With a simple thought of not floating, his feet touched the ground and he walked to the door and pushed it open. _

 

_ And nearly fell into a dark abyss. Natsuo yelped and stumbled backwards, falling on his ass. There was a chuckle of laughter just a breath away from his ear. He turned but no one was there. _

 

_ Again. _

 

_ “Or am I?” _

 

_ That...that sounded like... _

 

_ Bill. _

 

_ Natsuo grumbled and crossed his arms, even in his dreams he apparently can’t even stop thinking about the other man.  _

 

_ “Aw, snowflake I am flattered, you shouldn’t try to brush my ego that much. I might get a big head.” _

 

_ Natsuo immediately turned around seeing Bill standing a few metres, arms crossed with a wide grin on his face. Natsuo didn’t hesitate to walk over to him, mindful of the cracks and splinters in the area. His room- or rather, dream room was slowly breaking apart.  _

 

_ “Oh right, let me fix that love.”  _

 

_ Natsuo flushed as Bill pulled him close, snapping his fingers and in an instant, his room was set straight again.  _

 

_ Unlike him. _

 

_ He was struggling to not blush under Bill’s gaze, the other boy looking at him as a curiosity. Something to analyze and detect if needed.  _

 

_ “You know I won’t hurt you right?” _

 

_ Natsuo grunted, resigning himself in his fate in Bill’s arms, “I know, and I trust you.” _

 

_ Bill blinked at him before laughing, “Oh snowflake, you shouldn’t trust me.” _

 

_ “But I do, and nothing you do or say will stop me.”  _

 

_ “Determined I like it. Well, while we are here-” _

 

_ “What is your Quirk?” _

 

_ Bill lifted up his chin, Natsuo shuddered under his gaze. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking, maybe that was a delicate topic, just like his own Quirk. Natsuo never liked discussing his own, always changing the subject or outright stating that he was Quirkless. He has gotten looks of pity but that was it. Truth is he wasn’t Quirkless but he might as well be, his own was practically useless.  _

 

_ “My Quirk? Well, it depends on what you classify as a Quirk, you could say I have multiple.” _

 

_ More than one Quirk, rare but possible. Hell, Natsuo lives with someone who possesses two Quirks, his little brother. A wave of jealousy and bitterness flooded his mind the more he thought about his little brother. He knows that it was a horrible thing to think about because Shouto has been through a lot, but even still, he had their father’s attention and efforts. _

 

_ What did he get? _

 

_ Nothing. _

 

_ “Aw, snowflake don’t think like that.” _

 

_ Natsuo frowned, “Sorry...anyways, this your Quirk mind-reading?” _

 

_ Bill chuckled, “I’ll tell you what? If you figure out by the end of the week what it is, I’ll give you something. Well, another thing, something special will be on your bed when you wake.” _

 

_ “I thought this was a dream?” _

 

_ Bill laughed again and leaned down. God, he was almost as tall as his father, warm lips nearly touching his own. “Snowflake, this place isn’t a dream, remember that.” _

 

Natsuo woke up to a pounding at his door, he groaned his annoyance and pushed himself off his bed. Wait...when did he fall asleep, Natsuo didn’t remember doing that. Regardless, he opened his door, sleep-filled eyes glaring at whoever decided it was okay to pound away at his door. 

 

Oh.

 

Shouto.

 

“What?”

 

“Dinner.”

 

Suddenly, Natsuo felt another flare of anger and spite, he shrugged, before closing the door again, “I’m not hungry.”

 

If Shouto was still standing at his door, it was silent now.

 

Good. 

 

Natsuo didn’t want to see him. 

 

He walked over to his bed, sleep fleeing him before a glimpse of gold caught his eyes. He looks over at his bedside table, seeing two journals laying there. They both were in not very good conditions but one’s cover was burgundy with various rips and tears, the one most noticeable was a large piece missing in the upper right-hand corner. Compared to its counterpart which was only slightly damaged. They both had two gold binder lines on its spine, and its three remaining corner covers were gold as well. But the thing that caught Natsuo’s eyes was at the centre of both of them, a 6-fingered gold-coloured hand with the numbers 1 and 2 written on the palms. 

 

“Well, another thing, something special will be on your bed when you wake.”

 

But...that was a dream...

 

Right?

 

Natsuo’s head was spinning, overwhelmed by the information given to him. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to skip dinner…

 

“Natsuo! Shouto say you’re skipping dinner!”

 

Oh…

 

Right.

 

He turned to scowled at his closed door, “I’m fine! I want to be left alone.”

 

“Natsu-”

 

**_“GO AWAY FUYUMI!”_ **

 

Natsuo could practically see his sister flinched at the door, before stalking away. It was silent again. He really couldn’t bring himself to care whether he offended her or scared her. The journals were piquing his interest more. It wasn’t like he didn’t care about his homework or exams, he was ahead more than his classmates. He was fine. Natsuo grabbed one of the books and curled up on his bed reading, unknowing to him, Bill was watching him in the corner, his yellow eyes glowing as he held Journal 3 in his hands. 

 

_ “Welcome to your new life, snowflake.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsuo, baby, please
> 
> don't trust Bill


	3. Alluring Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journals were almost a temptation 
> 
> Just like Bill.
> 
> Though Bill was only his temptation and Natsuo was falling deeper and deeper into sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter
> 
> I almost added a sex scene but not yet! That will come in the next chapter.

The journals were so fascinating, Natsuo only put them down sleep only to pick them up again when he awoke the next morning. Ironically, he hid them when Fuyumi came into his bed with a worrying look on her face. Pestering him about what happened the other night, if he was sick or someone hurt him. One glare from her caused her to shut up quick before mumbling she’ll bring him breakfast in his room. Once he was sure she left, he pulled out the journals again before reading Journal 1 again. It was...an odd book, to say the least. A cryptic journal written by an American, Stanford Pines, thank goodness his English skills are above average. He had thought to translate this into Japanese but he decided not to. There was a challenge of reading this in its native language as well as deciphering all the symbols that floating around the page. 

 

The book included information on mystical beats, geographical anomalies and Stanford Pine’s first three years in a place in the United States called Gravity Falls. An odd name, but Natsuo has heard of cities in the States that are named after cities in other countries. So it wasn’t a stretch but the way Ford described the town, it was a small town founded by a president that American history would like to forget.

 

Natsuo had snorted at this, remembering his elementary school lessons about World War 2, a time before Quirks came into the world. How the United States decided to drop two atomic bombs with the power of All Might on Japan. But he digresses and dived into the journal’s entries. 

 

He had his favourite parts of the journal, mainly the enchanted forest, the centre of the page was a Stonehenge circle with several paths stemming from it, leading to various locations. It fascinated him, and he started to question if Quirks were not the only supernatural thing in Japan. He heard of the stories of the creatures that creep in the night, all the stories that his mother and sometimes his father would tell him when he was young and stupid. He believed him, he truly did but reality and life had burned that belief down into ashes. 

 

So now, he started to believe again.

 

All because of Bill.

 

He sighed and threw himself onto his bed again, suddenly exhausted. Well, that could also be that he stays up longer than he normally did to read the first journal. His mind itched though, he had a feeling that he was missing more information about the journals. But it wasn’t like he could just suddenly fly to Gravity Falls and find out, the author was dead, seeing that these were written in the late 2000s. 

 

He needed something….

 

The symbols were easy he has seen them before, on his father’s desk whenever Natsuo sneaked in to grab one of the liquor bottles that his father has in his cabinet. A cypher wheel used to decipher symbols and messages. He can easily look up on the internet without any problems. 

 

Of course, he should start on his homework like he normally would. He was working on his homework when Fuyumi came into his room and set down his food, pausing before kissing his forehead. 

 

“Natsu, you know I love you right?”

 

What brought that on?

 

He grunted and said dismissively, “Of course I know that.”

 

He didn’t see her sad smile as she left his room, closing the door. 

 

+++

 

Fuyumi didn’t know what was going through her little brother’s head. And she normally did, Natsuo wore his emotions on his sleeve, she knew when he was sad, upset, angry or happy. She practically raised him, she knows.

 

And it pained her to see him like this. 

 

She didn’t know what to do, raised as the only female in a family of males, especially since almost every male in the household was emotionally constipated in some form or fashion. It was difficult getting them to open up about their feelings. Natsuo was easy, he always ran to her whenever he was upset or angry. He was the crybaby of the family.

 

It hurts to say that or even think that of her little brother, but it was the truth. After Touya...committed suicide, he latched onto the closest sibling. 

 

Her.

 

Fuyumi suspected that Natsuo hated Shouto despite what he says, disliked the presence of their little brother. Which was odd, Shouto has been through a lot, shouldn’t Natsuo feel sorry for him? It wasn’t his fault he was born into this family. 

 

It was neither of their faults, except their parents. Fuyumi turned to look back at Natsuo’s door with a frown on her face. He always was in his room studying now, lately. Normally, he’ll be in at his University but after the events of their father almost getting killed… Fuyumi sighed and continued to down the hallways until she reached her room. She couldn’t worry about Natsuo’s emotional state not, she has papers to grade and to replan her teaching plan. She sat at her desk and prepared herself for a few long hours of work. Hopefully, she could finish the majority of her work before, before she had to prepare lunch.

 

Then she will have a talk with Natsuo. 

 

+++

 

Wow.

 

Just wow.

 

Natsuo had stolen a blacklight from his father’s office desk before sliding back into his room to look at the Journals again. Once he turned it on and open both Journals, fascinated by what he had seen. More information and clues about Gravity Falls in general. Just loads of information at his own fingertips. 

 

And Bill entrusted them to him. 

 

Speaking of the other man, Natsuo made a list of possible Quirks that he could have but without knowing that much about Bill, he was stumped. But it didn’t matter, it was apart of his job to figure out people’s Quirks so that he could treat them accordingly and in most cases, the patient wouldn’t be able to tell them themselves. Natsuo sat back in his chair going through the list. First, Elemental Quirks like wind, rain and ice were out of the question. All of those Quirks involved lower temperatures that were obvious by a mere touch. 

 

Natsuo shuddered with pleasure as he was reminded of how he and Bill nearly kissed. The other man’s lips were warm, and so was his body. It wasn’t a normal temperature, nor it was the temperature that his father ran on when he gets close enough to the man to feel the heat radiating from his skin. Still, having a type of Elemental Fire Quirk is still on the bed. Not that Natsuo wanted him too, he has to deal with three-two fire wielders in his life. 

 

Animal or mutation Quirks were out too, though it’s possible that Bill could just be hiding his. Mutation Quirks were not on the same level of prejudice as being Quirkless or near Quirkless but people did shun others to possess that type of Quirk. It really wasn’t that much a surprise that the same people who are shunned or hurt end up becoming villains to get back at society. 

 

Maybe...that’s what happened to Touya-nii.

 

Natsuo snorted, that was impossible, Touya always had a strong moral compass even regardless of the horrible training he went through with their father. Anyways, back to Bill’s mysterious Quirk. Natsuo could always look up Bill’s Quirk on the student database. It was accessible to anyone.

 

But where is the fun in that?

 

Plus, he felt that would be cheating on his side and he figured that Bill wouldn’t like that. He stood up before looking at the Journals. Something was telling him to look at the Journals for the answers about Bill. But that was dumb, Bill couldn’t have known of the contents of the Journals. 

 

_ Yet how did he get his hands on them? _

 

Natsuo sat through lunch in a daze, barely paying attention to the TV. It was on the news where they were live broadcasting one of his father’s fights. He would watch and sneer every time that his father was shown on the screen but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. He was too wrapped up in the Journals, especially Journal 2. Natsuo was most interested in the magical amulet. He didn’t know how to get the ingredients but his hands were just itching to make it. Maybe he can work it to maybe, just maybe amplify his Quirk even just a little bit. 

 

So he can’t be overlooked again. 

 

“Natsu-nii, was are you reading?”

 

Oh, Shouto. 

 

He glanced up at his little brother, staring at him with those innocent big eyes of him. 

 

Disgusting. 

 

Natsuo shrugged, “Something that one of my friends gave me, nothing important.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

_ Good, let me alone. _

 

His mind trailed back to Bill’s Quirk, looking back at the Journal. Stanford Pines has been talking about a muse since the end of the first Journal. Natsuo hasn’t had the time to look at the symbols yet but there was something there. He glared at the Journal as it offended him, he used the blacklight in his room and wrote down everything necessary. 

 

He was missing something. 

 

Natsuo heard a slurp of noodles before he heard Shouto speak again, “It doesn’t seem like nothing important if you keep glaring at it like that.” Natsuo threw a glare at Shouto that made his little brother flinch and look away. He suddenly felt exposed, so he got up and left marching into his room, ignoring Fuyumi’s cries of his name. 

 

He couldn’t concentrate.

 

_ What was wrong with him lately? _

 

Regardless, he looked at the Journals again. 

 

“Maybe...disregard Quirks all together….”

 

_ He figured it out. _

 

Natsuo grinned and shovelled the books in his backpack before throwing on proper clothing. If he wore the pants that his past boyfriends and girlfriends said that made him look fine, then only he knew about that. He ignored Fuyumi’s glaring at him as he practically bolted for the front door and hopping on his motorcycle.

 

He knew Bill’s Quirk.

 

+++

 

Working as a human being was almost relaxing. Bill didn’t have to think so much, just go through all the motions of everything, letting his mind wander as much as he liked. Which was an excellent thing since his mind loved to wander around. At the moment, he was tasked in filing paperwork for the front desk, it wasn’t ideal and most of the nurses looked at him with pity in their eyes. 

 

He could agree.

 

Humans and their paperwork. No wonder they all hate it so much, it was tedious. But he was in a heavily public area and didn’t want to draw that much attention to himself by snapping his fingers and letting the paperwork be done in an instant. 

 

Speaking of an instant, he wondered how was Natsuo. He plagued his mother with mild nightmares throughout the week, they were not much but they were enough to have her screaming in her room alerting the doctors. Bill had to keep himself from laughing as he overheard nurses gossiping about her. 

 

_ “It’s a shame, she reverted back into the state she was in.” _

 

_ “Agreed, did they let her see someone, she didn’t want to see?” _

 

Excellent.

 

Bill was still a demon, he wasn’t above making friends with human beings. If anything, he could consider Natsuo is a friend but he wasn’t a friend.

 

He was prey.

 

A means to an end.

 

And yet, Bill couldn’t help but feel protective for the boy. Sure, Bill didn’t understand emotions but he had them, he just tends not to deal with him.

 

Emotions are messy.

 

He knows that, after the disaster that was his and Six Fingers’ partnership. 

 

Hm, the old fool must have died by now. 

 

Shame. Bill did miss his company. 

 

A tap on his shoulder caused him to look up at a nurse who smiled at him. Ah, this woman had been giving him unwanted looks for a while. Bill normally was more than happy to be given such attention, he was more or less, irritated by it. He could briefly see why most women do not want the attention of men when it was not asked. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, with the unwanted touching. Thankfully, however, the only reason she bothers to touch him as he was personally wanted outside. 

 

Odd.

 

Do people just let doctors do that for whatever reason? Humans can be stupid sometimes. 

 

Correction, they were always stupid, more so than his brethren. 

 

He stood and walked to the entrance, knowing full well who was at the door. His thoughts were made true when Natsuo stood at the entrance, smiling at him. He raised his arms in greeting, 

 

“Snowflake, I didn’t expect you so soon. What brings you-”

 

“The Journals, you gave me. The symbols on there were written by you, it almost took me all day to figure it out but…” Natsuo paused, looking up at Bill.

 

“You don’t have just one Quirk, do you? Not one like-”

 

Bill grabbed ahold of Natsuo’s arm and dragged him over to a secluded area where he was that no guard, nurse, or a doctor would come and search for them. Surprisingly, Natsuo let him pull him wherever he wanted. Normally, someone would run away or try to break free. Damn, did Bill break this kid already? Bill didn’t hesitate to push Natsuo against the wall behind them, his hands held above his head. He pretends not to notice the other kid shudder at his touch. 

 

Bill chuckled and lean into Natsuo’s ear, “So you figured it out. I’m proud, very proud of you sunshine.” He couldn’t help himself, his snowflake was just so alluring, so desirable. Bill wants him, he wants him so bad. He brushed his thumb against Natsuo’s bottom lip, giving Natsuo a wide grin when the boy flushed underneath him. 

 

“You shouldn’t be near me, sunshine.”

 

Natsuo grunted, clearly annoyed, “You keep on saying that. You don’t scare me, Bill.” He brought his hand up to Bill’s face. It was laughable the position he found himself in, like in one of Dipper’s cheesy romantic soap operas he found himself watching when he was stalking the 12-year-old boy. All they need now is rain. 

 

They both jumped at the sound of thunder and blinked at the immediate downpour. 

 

Wow. 

 

Bill’s life was now a cliche. They raced inside and Bill almost laughed at the fact that they were immediately draped with fresh warm towels and was dragged into one of the empty rooms. They both looked at each other before bursting out into giggles. That was oddly enough, amusing. 

 

Bill was getting way over his head. 

 

“So sunshine tells me,” he finally spoke over his giggles. “What did you find in the Journals?” Natsuo blinked at him before pulling them out and placing them on the table. 

 

“A lot of things, it made me reconsider what I know about my world. I haven’t visited the United States but if it was for the sake of the Journals, I want to explore Gravity Falls and see what Stanford Pines had missed in his research. It seems he didn’t solve all the mystery in Gravity Falls. Also….I would….” Natsuo’s voice started off strong, before trailing off. 

 

Bill reached over to lift up his chin, “No mumbling in my presence, sunshine.”

 

“You demand a lot.”

 

“I demand little to compare to my desires, sunshine. Speak up.”

 

Natsuo coughed a little before speaking again, “The amulet...I want..I want it. I want to be able to know how to make it so I can use it. I think if I taper with it, I can let it amplify my Quirk.”

 

Bill leaned back, looking hard at Natsuo. This statement was obviously about how he is the only child in his cursed family that his Quirk was practically worthless. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Natsuo feels inferior to his younger brother, Quirk-wise. His observation of the family over the year made him learn that Shouto was book smart but not street smart, not like his brother who was fairly good at both. In the world of Quirks, strength is normally measured in brute force, not a force of mind, a skill that Bill is exceptionally good at.    

 

“You don’t need it, sunshine. I can see your worth. Plus, in this world, equating strength with brute force isn’t the way to go.” Natsuo had snorted at his words before standing up and walking over to Bill before swinging himself onto Bill’s lap. His hands automatically were holding Natsuo’s waist as he looked up at the boy.

 

How….interesting.

 

“That’s just how our world works Bill,” Natsuo said, pressing his face into Bill’s neck. Bill didn’t hesitate to slowly roll his hips up into Natsuo. The look on his snowflake’s face was between immediate arousal and confusion. Though his body was saying something different, his hands moving to wrap around his neck. 

 

Bill smiled, “Is there something you want Natsuo?” 

 

Natsuo shuddered at the sound of his voice, “I….I want...I..” Bill chuckled and pressed a kiss to Natsuo’s cheek. “Let me rephrase that, do you want me.”

 

He watched as Natsuo squirmed in his lap, a quick look into the boy’s mind and he could feel and see his arousal and his wanting. 

 

People don’t normally think in complete sentences, it’s a lot like sensations or one worded thoughts. 

 

_ Why me, I want...I want.. _

 

Bill chuckled, “How about this? A date, at one of the parties that are coming up this weekend, snowflake. Give me your answer then.” 

 

“O...Okay..how do I..”

 

“I’ll contact you myself, darling,” he patted Natsuo’s cheek and watched the boy slide off his lap and left the room. Bill sighed and leaned back in his chair, the feeling of Natsuo’s skin tingling on his lips. It was thrilling, to say the least. 

 

Bill couldn’t wait for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry, it's been a while since I posted. I got out of the BNHA fandom and I just got uninspired by this story. But I wanted to finish it and I recently got back to rewatching Gravity Falls

 

Todoroki Natsuo was very much in over his head, it was almost ridiculous. 

 

How did one person make him feel flustered and at the same time confident in his abilities? No girlfriend or boyfriend has had that effect on him. It was enough to make his family suspicious of his behaviour but for once it didn't bother him at all. Let them think what they wanted. 

 

He didn't care anymore.

 

He couldn't bring himself to care.

 

He had a date.

 

Which was why for once he was actually bothering to look through his closet for once. Typically he would grab the first articles of clothing he saw but he wanted to impress Bill. A feat which Natsuo was beginning to think was little too impossible. The other man always had the look of someone who was barely surprised at anything anymore. He knew that look, it's one that his father took after years of being a Pro Hero.

 

Then again, he has caught the look on himself a few times in the mirror.

 

Hm, he wonders if he should tell Bill about his home life. But decided against it, because one, it would put his sister in harm's way and second, he would rather not die by being burned alive.

 

Okay, that was an exaggeration but his point was there. Changed or not, his father would not hesitate to keep his skeletons in the closet, buried. 

 

_ Just two more years, before you can leave everything about him behind you. _

 

Natsuo proceeded to look through his closet, wrinkling his nose at the few colours of red in his closet, making a mental reminder to buy his clothes instead of Fuyumi doing it for him. Speaking of Fuyumi, she hasn't been speaking to him lately. Well, giving him sour looks and clipped answers. Hey, he didn't tell his father off during dinner so that was something.

 

She couldn't even give him that. 

 

Natsuo swallowed down his bitterness and pulled out two articles of clothing. There was no way that Fuyumi bought these from him, she was too innocent, too naive to even think about him wearing these. Shouto and his father were out of the question too. 

 

Skin-tight black jeans with an equal skin-tight black crop-top. Though, could he even call it that? It was so high up that if he wore it, it would barely cover his pecs. His face burned at the thought of Bill seeing him like this. Natsuo peered into his closet again…

 

Well, they would go well with the ankle boots he has, they were only used as his party shoes. Natsuo sucked in a breath before stripping himself down and putting the clothes on. That wasn’t so bad, he’d now have to worry about his family catching him wearing this. They wouldn’t care much but he wasn’t in the mood for questions. Fuyumi would try to interrogate him and he rather not have that right now. The party was in 30 minutes. Natsuo jumped at the knock on his door and threw on a sweater before opening it again.

 

Fuyumi stood there with her arms crossed, “There is someone in our living room waiting for you.”

 

“Oh, thanks.”

 

His older sister nodded and took a look at his outfit with a raised eyebrow, “Planning to go somewhere?" He nodded, slipping pass her, “Yeah, there is a party I’m going to.”

 

“...Okay.”

 

Natsuo blinked at the scene in front of him. Bill was in his living room, holding a conversation with Shouto who looked just as surprised as he was. His brother didn’t know how to deal with people, his social skills were severing lacking, but that was really only because of their father’s influence. Natsuo wasn’t any better with people but he has better social skills than the two other males in this damned household.

 

“I didn’t know you were going to pick me up.”

 

Bill grinned, “I thought I mentioned it.” He stood up and came into Natsuo’s personal space, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Shall we leave?” Natsuo flushed and nodded, noticing the shocked expressions on his siblings’ faces. He only shrugged as Bill pulled him towards the door,

 

“I have a date. Bye.”

 

The moment they both stepped out of the door, Bill immediately pushed him till his back hit the side of his house. Natsuo whined as Bill tugged on his sweater. 

 

“Remove it,  _ now _ .”

 

Natsuo did as he was told, shivering as the cool air hit his exposed skin. The look on Bill’s face was completely predatory. He licked his lips before pushed Bill off him. 

 

“Not yet, Cipher. You haven’t bought me a drink yet,” he purred, his finger tracing the other male’s exposed neck. He tied the sweater around his waist before looking up at Bill.

 

“You don’t know how tempting you are, snowflake.”

 

+++

 

Bill was trying.

 

He was trying his best here.

 

He was truly trying his best not to rip Natsuo apart to his heart’s desire. He needed to go slowly, though it wasn’t hard at this point. He’d make a few compliments towards the boy and Natsuo would just melt completely. It was almost sad if it wasn’t for the fact that Natsuo was just so interesting.

 

So trustworthy of everyone.

 

So much like Pine Tree.

 

Bill wondered if they would have been friends, most likely since both of them were the black sheep of their families. Though he had a feeling that Pine Tree would have been jealous of Natsuo’s physique. The boy was quite the looker.

 

And a goddamn wallflower.

 

Bill was sitting near the bar, a glass of whiskey in his hand, near a few people. The party was at a club, an expensive one at that, noting all of the expensive-looking chairs that surround the place and the polished dance floor. 

 

Must be a modernized one, catering to young adults and teenagers who believed themselves to be mature. 

 

Pathetic.

 

He would have thought that his snowflake would be with his friends, seeing that the moment they both stepped into the club, Natsuo was wretched from his side by his friends. But no, while his friends were on the dancefloor, Natsuo was busy trying to pull himself into the corner, as if to disappear. Now that was just sad.

 

Natsuo didn't gain his father's ability to command an entire room just with his aura alone. He was so much like his mother. Speaking of his family in general, Bill did a quick glance into his siblings’ minds when he was there.

 

Well, not their minds, per se. He would still have to get permission to do so, and he would have to discard the meat suit he was walking around in for his triangle form and he’d prefer not to deal with the hassle of explaining that away. He could say a shapeshifting Quirk but that was a stretch, even for him. He more or less looked at their thoughts, those are the easiest to look at. 

 

And lord, all of them have mommy issues and daddy issues.

 

Bill rubbed his forehead, honestly, Pine Tree didn’t have that bad of issues just low, low, low insecurities about himself. And of course, his annoyance over his sister constantly putting herself first before his needs but then again that was his problems, not Bill. Bill’s problem was currently being hit on by two other girls who looking clearly are not getting the message.

 

Wait...

 

What?

 

Bill immediately stood up, his drink discarded as he stalked up towards Natsuo’s location. He doesn’t like his toys to be a mess with, plus he could play the role of the hero. 

 

Of course…

 

Where is the fun in that?

 

Bill grabbed Natsuo’ hand, bearing needle-sharp teeth at the girls who immediately scrambled to get away from them. He sucked in a breath, planning to only make sure that Natsuo was okay but when his snowflake looked at him with those wide eyes. 

 

Gods above.

 

He dragging Natsuo away from the dance floor to a lone booth in the corner, pulling the other boy into his lap.

 

“Bill…?”

 

“Hands behind your back, snowflake,” Bill purred, his voice dripping with venomous sweetness. Screw his plan, he can rework them after this. The desire was calling to him time and time again and this time…

 

He was giving in to the call.

 

Bill reached to grab the back of Natsuo's head and kissed him. The boy on his lap stiffens before relaxing, trying to gain from leverage by pressing himself against Bill, trying to get some friction against his crotch. For the moment, he let him, exploring his mouth before travelling downwards to his neck. Bill felt Natsuo's hand gripping tightly against his thigh and he growled, pulling them apart for a moment. 

 

"What did I say before?"

 

Natsuo's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, "Hands behind...my...my back."

 

Bill purred, his finger trailing feather-light touches on his flushed skin, "And why were they not behind your back?”

 

Natsuo let out a small whimper, his hands quickly behind his back as he told. Bill hummed his approval and continued his assault on his exposed skin. The other man squirmed and writhed in his lap, his pale skin flushed a deep red as he ground against Bill’s crotch. Finally,  _ finally,  _ Bill pulled away and not so gently pushed him off his lap. With a quick gesture of his fingers, Natsuo followed him into the back door that led to an alleyway. 

 

Ah, this boy was so trusting.

 

It was tragic really, that Bill will break his mind and soul.

 

“So, my precious snowflake…”

 

He leaned in closer, his breath sending shivers up his spine, “How do you wanna be fucked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Comments and Kudos
> 
> If you have an idea about how the story should move follow, leave an idea in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment or Kudos!!
> 
> (I enjoy validation)


End file.
